Vuhon
Vuhon, is a Dunmeri Lord of Umbriel, also called 'Lord Umbriel ' by its inhabitants. He is the main antagonist in the and books. He is also best known for constructing the Ingenium - a device which kept the Ministry of Truth afloat. He was Sul's friend until they faced in the Ministry of Truth and Sul destroyed the Ingenium. Appearance He appeared to be a Dunmer of average size, his gray hair pulled back in a long queue. He wore a sort of loose umber robe with wide sleeves and black slippers. His eyes weren’t red, like a Dunmer’s; the orbs where milky white and the surrounds black. , part three chapter ten Background Vuhon's Ingenium needed souls to run correctly. Ezhmaar Sul's wife, Ilzheven, was chosen to power the Ingenium. Vuhon claimed that her souls was of an appropriate type and could fuel it for months. However, Sul thought that Ilzheven had been chosen because she loved Sul and not Vuhon. Sul tried to rescue her, but damaged the Ingenium in the process, causing the Ministry of Truth to crash into Vivec City. Afterwards, Sul and Vuhon were trapped in Oblivion, from which Vuhon managed to get out of by striking a deal with Umbra, a sentient being that split from Umbra. His life would be spared, but he would have to create a new Ingenium, which needed to be able to escape Clavicus Vile's realm. This new Ingenium was put to use, and allowed for their escape from the realm. It tore a piece of Oblivion out in the process, which was later called Umbriel. , part three chapter three Vuhon made a deal with Hierem to summon Umbriel into Tamriel. Hierem performed a ritual in Lilmoth's Hist tree. Umbriel Crisis Forty-three years after Vuhon disappeared into Clavicus Vile's realm, Umbriel managed to escape from Vile's realm. It appeared in the south-east of Black Marsh. Umbriel headed directly to Vivec City in order to find Umbra, the only thing that could stop Umbriel. An army of undead that followed Umbriel by land razed everything that got in Umbriel's path, supplying Umbriel with the souls needed. When Umbriel arrived at Vivec City, the zombies discovered Attrebus and Sul searching for Umbra. Vuhon teleported Sul and Attrebus to his presence. They had a conversation about what had happened forty-three years ago. Vuhon needed the power of the White-Gold Tower to completely break free Umbriel from Vile's influence. He proposed Attrebus to set him free if he convinved his father to surrender the Imperial City. Sul managed to free himself, and he attacked Vuhon. While Vuhon was distacted with Sul, Attrebus approached him from behind with Flashing unsheathed. Vuhon discovered Attrebus and the tendrils that had trapped him before became rigid again. Sul grabbed Attrebus and they escaped from Umbriel. Lord Rhel organized a tasting where the best four kitchens of Umbriel competed. The winner would prepare a meal for Lord Umbriel. After Toel's death, Annaïg took the lead of Lord Irrel's kitchen. She won the tasting, and she was promoted to chef. She prepared a meal for Lord Umbriel heavily influenced by the Dunmeri cuisine. Vuhon was very pleased by the meal. They talked about her life in Tamriel. Vuhon asked her to kill Mere-Glim, who had organized a rebellion among the skraws. , part two chapter four Vuhon had a meeting with Hierem just before arriving at the Imperial City. When Hierem teleported back to his chambers, Attrebus and Sul were in turn teleported to Umbriel. Sul stabbed him with Umbra, but the blade didn't damage Vuhon. In the mean time, Annaïg had poisoned the trees from Umbriel, weakening Vuhon. , part three chapter six Attrebus and Sul escaped from Vuhon. They meet Annaïg, who told them about the poison. Vuhon had to absorb Rhel and three other lords to keep going on in his body and find the venom’s mother. Mere-Glim guided Attrebus and Sul to the Ingenium, Umbriel's soul. Sul tried to destroy it with Umbra, but Vuhon stopped him. Umbra fell to the floor, and Attrebus jumped to catch it. Vuhon tried to stop him, but Attrebus was faster than him. Sul managed to take back the sword from Attrebus. Glim pulled Attrebus and Sul to the bottom of the sump. Sul fainted due to the pressure of the water, so Attrebus drew Umbra from the sheath on Sul’s back and stabbed the the door that lead to the Ingenium. Once they were inside the room where the Ingenium was stored, Vuhon tried to stop Attrebus, but he was fast enough to stab the Ingenium. , part three chapter eight Umbra (the being) possessed Vuhon's body. Umbra offered Sul power, but Sul wasn't interested in anything but revenge. Umbra throttled Sul, but after a time, Umbra (the sword) finished destroying the ingenium and Umbra was snaked back away from Vuhon's body into the blade. Vuhon told Attrebus that if they killed him Umbriel would fall into the Imperial City. However, Mere-Glim now had the power to remove the flying city from Tamriel. Attrebus spared Vuhon's life, and Umbriel travelled to the Realm of the Hist. , part three chapter nine Quotes *''"Amazing, Sul. And you, I take it, are Prince Attrebus. Welcome to Umbriel."'' *''"Once I was called that. You may still use that name, if you find it convenient."'' *''"This is my city. My world. I do what I must to protect it."'' *''"You dare to bring that here? You think I’m afraid of that?"'' Appearances * * de:Vuhon ru:Вуон Category:Infernal City: Characters Category:Infernal City: Males Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Males